


shhhhh...don’t make a sound...

by soiwritefics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, The Author Regrets Everything, Useless Lesbians, Vibrators, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: Peko gives Ibuki aphrodisiacs (thank Mikan) and decides to have some fun with her.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 49





	shhhhh...don’t make a sound...

“P-Peko, babe...are you sure I’ll be ok once I take these?”

“Yes. I will never give you anything that would cause you harm or makes you uncomfortable. You don’t have to take them you don’t want to.”

“No, Ibuki wants to! But, what are they called again. Aphrodite-aches?”

“Aphrodisiacs, and they will make you feel quite tired for a while.”

“Alright! Let’s do this!”

Ibuki took the aphrodisiac pills and then drank down the cup of water Peko had given her. Not long after, the musician yawned. 

“I’m getting super sleepy...nighty night, Ko.”

_-(time skip)-_

Ibuki woke up...on a bed? Naked? She wasn’t entirely sure. Her memory was really hazy. She also didn’t know why she was extremely horny. 

She then realized her arms were handcuffed behind her back. Ibuki was beginning to get scared until _she_ walked in the room. Peko Pekoyama. Wearing a bra and a pair of panties that barely covered anything. 

The musician blushed madly and looked away until the gray-haired girl lightly lifted her chin up.

“Everything’s ok, sunshine. You do-“

She was cut off by Ibuki kissing her aggressively, shoving her tongue in her mouth. Peko let her tongue sloppily explore her mouth, the other girl trying to get a reaction from her. 

Peko broke the kiss after a short while. “Somebody’s eager, hm? But, sadly, you’re going to have to wait,”

Ibuki exaggerated a pout, the swordswoman chuckling at her. “Oh, don’t give me that. I shall be merciful and not let you wait too long.”

Ibuki whined. “But Pekooooo! I don’t wanna wait at alllll!”

“...Alright. I won’t. _But,_ you cannot make any sound. And if you do...”

Peko leaned over to whisper in Ibuki’s ear. “You’re going to be punished. And you wouldn’t want that would that, would you? You want to be a nice pet for me, right?” She whispered as she teased Ibuki’s nipples.

“N-no. I-Ibuki will be a good kitty. I promise.”

“Good.” Peko growled. She started sucking on her neck and Ibuki was tryin her damndest not to moan, but since Peko was starting to nip on the most sensitive spot, it was hard not to. 

Meanwhile, Peko was imagining how Ibuki would look with a ball gag in her mouth. And after some more foreplay, she went to get one from a nearby drawer. “Open your mouth, my angel.” The swordswoman commanded. Ibuki did as the gag was tied around her mouth. **Click!**

“So submissive for your master, huh?” Peko continued on with insufferably teasing her pet until she got to her sopping cunt. Ibuki went insane when the swordswoman started to slowly rub her clit.

The musician squirmed under her touch but still kept trying her absolute best not to moan.

_Don’t moan don’t moan don’t moan dontmoandontmoandontmoando_

“Mmm, Peko...more...Ibuki can’t take it...!” She tried to moan through the gag.

Unfortunately for her, Peko stopped and sighed. “Oh Ibuki. You knew what would happen if you broke the rules, yet you still broke them. So naughty...”

She went over to the same drawer she gotten the ball gag from and grabbed a vibrator. She eased it into Ibuki, making her whine. 

“Now, how about we play a new game, hm? Every time you moan, I turn up the intensity. Understood?” Ibuki nodded. Peko turned it on the first level and removed the gag. 

“But-but will y-you let m-me cum?” The musician stammered. “I might. You’ve been bad, so who knows?” 

Peko pushed the vibrator in and out and Ibuki practically screamed from all the pleasure she’s finally getting. “Peko, please! Gimme more...!” The swordswoman obeyed her as she raised its intensity, but slowed down a bit.

“P-Peko...whyyyy? You said you were gonna lemme cum...” The swordswoman leaned in to whisper in Ibuki’s ear. “And _you said_ you were going to be a good kitty for me...you lied to me, Buki. And do you know what I do to liars like you?”

Ibuki shuddered as Peko licked her hickeys. “N-no...Ibuki’s sorry...she doesn’t wanna be punished again...”

“You’re sorry, hm? Is that another lie?”

“No! It’s not! I promise! I need it so badly! Please!”

“I’m not sure if I should believe you...” The swordswoman teased as she pushed the vibrator in and out at a painfully slow pace. Ibuki. Went. Insane. She was moaning like crazy and was begging for Peko to go faster already. 

“I-Ibuki needs to cum soooo fucking badly! Please, I need it! I’ll be good, I swears!”

The swordswoman pretended to think about it, then suddenly set the toy on the highest level and just stared at the mess Ibuki was in front of her. She began to rub her clit, moaning softly. She didn’t realize how turned on she was torturing her fucktoy. “ _Ah~_ Fuck, Ibuki...you’re so hot like this...”

Soon, she thought of a good idea to finish them both off. Peko took out the vibrator from inside Ibuki, turned it off and threw it to the side. Then she uncuffed the musician’s hands and changed her position so they could scissor each other. It surprisingly didn’t take long for the two to reach their climaxes. 

“ _Ah~_ Peko...! I’m gonna...!”

“M-me too! Cum with me, baby!” Not long after she says that, both girls came together, moaning in almost perfect unison. 

When they came back to reality, Peko kissed Ibuki’s forehead and then flopped down on the bed. She took a deep breath.

“Peko...t-that was amaaaaaaazing!~ Ibuki loooooves how super duper dominant you were! You were killer! If I had a song to commemorate this, it’d be called...hmm...it’d be a death metal song called My Girlfriend is One Hell of A Dom!”

The swordswoman chuckled. “Thank you. You were actually quite cute as well,” She paused and kissed her cheek. ”Now, how about, we both got to sleep, ok, baby?”

Ibuki grinned. “Ok! I love you, Peking Duck!”

“I love you too, Buki. Also, don’t call me that.”

“Ibuki can’t make aaaany promises!”

Peko rolled her eyes. “Good night, Ibuki.”

“Night night, Peko...”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading? i guess? this is the first smutfic i’ve ever wrote, so constructive criticism would be nice! but, not gonna lie, i like how i written ibuki in this. also, happy birthday to hina and mahiru!


End file.
